PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS
by GaretClaus
Summary: Ermiñon vio algo que la dejó en sock, ahora lo único que la puede despertar es el anillo del placer supremo, ¿Qué harán Pretty Potter y sus amigos para recuperarlo de las lascivas manos de Tangalf?PARA LEER 2º PARTE IR A MI PROFILE
1. ¡El anillo ha desaparecido!

Idea original y Escrito: **muaknak**

Corregido y Cohesionado: **GaretClaus **

Esta historia puede tener palabras malsonantes que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas, estas **ADVERTIDO**.

Si no comprendes alguna de las expresiones expuestas ¡pregunta!

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 1¡El anillo ha desaparecido!

Hace unos años...

Esta todo oscuro...solo se puede escuchar una leve vibración... pero en la sala de al lado se aprecia una reunión, al parecer de sabios conocidos.

-¡Hemos creado un nuevo anillo único! el gran anillo del placeeer!!!-dice un anciano con una brecha en la cabeza, recuerdo de su tremenda infancia, un anciano conocido como Pretty Potter, cuyos amigos han muerto.

-Nos gustaría ver ese añillo maestro.-dice Malfue­, hijo de un conocido enemigo de Pretty Potter en su infancia.

Potter se pone la mano en el bolsillo en busca del anillo pero no consigue encontrar nada.

-¡Maldita sea¡Aquí no esta!-dice Potter con voz aguda.

-¡Escuchar¿No oís eso?-dice una chica empollona llamada Ermiñon, hija de una conocida amiga de la infancia de Potter.

-¡Si!¡ Si!-dicen unos cuantos a la vez.

Se levantan y siguen el ruidillo, llegan a una puerta mal cerrada con la luz apagada, un murmullo de placer se puede escuchar entre la oscuridad, Potter enciende la luz y una melena pelirroja se da la vuelta¡¡¡era Rona, hijo travesti de un amigo de la infancia de Potter, se levanta rápidamente y en su _minga_ se aprecia el anillo vibrador.

-¡¡¡Que asco!!!- grita Ermiñon tapándose los ojos.

Potter se abalanza sobre el para coger el añillo pero Rona empieza a correr y Ermiñon le da un empujón haciendo que se caiga por la ventana pudiendo sujetarse con las mano pero de cadera para bajo Rona estaba desnudo dejando ver sus encantos en la clase de abajo ya que… ¡estaba justo delante de una ventana!, un niño que esta cerca dice a su maestra:

-¡Maestra¡¡No consigo entender el idioma de esta serpiente que cuelga!!

-¡Destapeee!- grita la maestra horrorizad- ¡esto es un insulto a los que aprendemos el lenguaje de las serpientes ¡Exijo un castigo!

-¡La serpiente tiene un collar!-dice otro niño.

Potter hacia esfuerzo para levantar a Rona, porque su varita estaba jubilada, pero del movimiento, el añillo cayo al suelo y desapareció entre unos matorrales. Una lechuza lo cogió y se lo llevo muy lejos…

Potter mira a Rona con cara de malvado.

-¡¿Estarás contento¡Era mi anillo del placer supremo para toda la vida¡¡Ahora tu misión es recuperarlo¡¡¡Lleva a tus amigos y TRAERLO!!!


	2. Buscando ayudante

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 2: Buscando ayudante

En estos años...

Un bicho asqueroso y putrefacto llamado Gollum estaba disfrutando de sus películas porno en sus tres teles mientras disfrutaba del placer del añillo.

-¡¡¡Hooo siiii eres mi tesoooorooo!!!--murmuraba Gollum. Su vida desde que nació era ver películas porno y desde que encontró el anillo en una lechuza cuando cazaba, dejo de comer y de cuidarse y simplemente se dedicaba a darse placer, ¡El placer supremo!-Nunca te van a encontrar, tenemos dos enemigos querido tesoro pero ¡¡¡nunca lo van a tener!!! ¡¡¡¡Es miiiiooooooo!!!!

En la lejanía se aprecia un castillo en una montaña, Con árboles boxeadores y poco más. Un castillo con telas de arañas un poco viejo y se veían dos personas asomadas en una ventana de la planta de arriba.

-Ahora que hace años conseguimos el castillo de Joputards del Potter ese, y tener tantas chicas guapas necesito un ayudante.-dice un viejo de barbas grises y largas, una túnica y un bastón linterna. Un viejo conocido como Tangalf "el proxeneta", mira a su aprendiz llamado Froto-bolsos:

-Necesito que dejes anuncios en la lejanía de que se presente un ayudante, pero tienes que tener cuidado, es una misión difícil.

-Si mi maestro, necesitare buscar a alguien que me acompañe!

-Ya encontraras a algún muerto de hambre por ay fuera, ahora...¡¡VEE!!

Froto-bolsos salio del castillo y se infiltro por la puerta de Joputards para llegar al mundo de los humanos saliendo por el anden 9 y 3 cuartos y un queso y medio. Estaba intentando encontrar algún arma para protegerse de los malos, quizás algún spray antivioladores o algo parecido.

Andando por la calle la gente se quedaba mirándole. Pasando por un callejón se encuentra con vagabundos y uno se acerca a el.

-¡¡¡Heee amigoo!!! ¡¡Amigo no tiene algún eurillo suelto por ahí que tengo que alimentar a mis churumbeeeeeles...!!-Froto se le quedo mirando y pensó que seria un buen acompañante

-¿Como te llamas extraño humano?--le pregunto Froto mirándole a los ojos...

-¡Agaporn! ¡Me llamo Agaporn! Pero ¿me das algo?

-Ven conmigo...necesito de tu ayuda y te llevare a un sitio mejor

Los dos volvieron al castillo Joputards a través del andén, ahí se prepararon y emprendieron el camino.


	3. Petamenkul

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 3: Petamenkul

-Mmmmmm-se solía escuchar por el servicio de chicas. Pero como también aparecían fantasmas en el nuevo castillo Joputards 2 no le daban demasiada importancia. Era Potter, que usaba la capa de invisibilidad para espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban, lo hacia unos cuantos años atrás. Y siempre quería pillar a Ermiñon desnuda porque le gustaba mucho. Y así estaba horas y horas esperándola pero Ermiñon nunca se cambiaba delante de las chicas ni nada así que un día decidió seguirla. Y su sorpresa fue que estaba enrollándose con una chica fantasma que solía rondar en los aseos, al principio pensó en pedirles de hacer un trío, pero se dio cuenta que nadie sabia que era un amor secreto que tenia. Así que decidió espiarlas sin que se dieran cuenta... Pero tampoco nadie se dio cuenta de...

Rona y Malfue estaban trazando un mapa y haciendo el equipaje por tercera vez desde la ultima misión fallida para encontrar el anillo del placer supremo.

-¿En verdad crees que ese anillo nos dará placer supremo?-le dijo Rona a Malfue mirándolo tiernamente.

-Yo con mirarte a ti...ya tengo placer eterno...-le dice Malfue mirándolo y acercándose.

Se dan un profundo beso lleno de sonidos horribles y de chupeteos exagerados. De repente entra Potter y se queda traumatizado, entonces al entrar Ermiñon Potter les lanza la capa de invisibilidad para camuflarlos y empieza a toser para disimular esos chupeteos diciendo a Ermiñon que se fueran para fuera entonces...

-¡Que horror que asco Potter... mírate... mírate ahí abajo!-dice Ermiñon tapándose la cara.- ¡Que horrible pesadilla!

-¡Oh no¡La capa me lo estaba tapando! Estoy _empalmao_! Mier...-dice Potter cogiendo la capa y volviéndose a tapar.

Pero entonces miran los dos y comprueban k dos cuerpos están entrelazados en el suelo completamente desnudos y haciendo movimientos... ejem... (Indescriptibles).

-¡¡¡Haaaaa¡¡¡Haaaaaaa¡¡¡Haaaaaa!!!-dice Ermiñon corriendo hacia la puerta tapándose los ojos y como no podía ver nada se estampo en la pared perdiendo el conocimiento.

Pretty no tenia palabras, cogió a Ermiñon y salieron de ahí.

La hecho en una camilla y contemplo su cuerpo y su cara, estaba inconsciente y no había magia que la pudiera despertar... solo podría despertarla de su eterno sueño...el... ¡el añillo¡, pensó Potter.

Entonces se armo de valor y volvió hacia la habitación donde estaban estos dos… que ya habían terminado. Entonces entra por la puerta y les empieza a gritar:

-¡Vosotros no sabéis lo que le habéis hecho a Ermiñon¡Por vuestra culpa esta inconsciente¡Necesito que me encontréis el añillo! Si no...vuestra compañera… ¡morirá!

Rona y Malfue entraron en el coche y se pusieron en marcha bastante rápido, no podían perder el tiempo.

-Cariño... ¿ya no me ves atractivo?--le dice Rona.

-Claro que si...lo que pasa es que no se que me pasa...esto... ¡nunca me había pasado!

-Oye... también soy hombre… no hace falta que me des excusas… ¡dímelo y ya esta! Ya te ha pasado varias veces.-dice Rona con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es del estrés! cariñoo... yo te quiero mucho… ¡ya veras que con el anillo todo ira mejor!-dice Malfou abrazándolo.-Ay cari…mira uno haciendo auto stop, pero si estamos volando por el aire, no puede ser…

-Puede ser si te llamas... ¡Espaidermen! Vamos a parar… somos buenas personas.

Paran el coche y Espaidermen abre la puerta.

-¿Tío que te trae por aquí?--dice Malfue.

-¡Pues ara mismo estoy sin casa, sin trabajo… sin... mujer! Mi vida es una ruina ¡y no me queda dinero para comprarme tela de araña!-dice Espaidermen con lágrimas en los ojos.-Solo podía esperar encima de la torre a ver si alguien se ofrecía a llevarme.

-Vaya, con lo famoso que eras… no sabíamos que la vida te fuese tan mal...lo que podemos hacer es aconsejarte que todas las mujeres son así de roñosas y que necesitas ¡ir de fiesta!-dice Malfue con mirada brillante…- ¡¡¡y ya se exactamente donde vamos a ir!!!-dice mirando a Rona emocionado cuyo le sigue el rollo y dicen los dos gritando a la vez-¡¡¡A Petamenkul!!

-Mmm... ese sitio no me suena…-dice Espaidermen asustado.

-Tranquilo, seguro que te gustara… además con esas mayas… ¡vas triunfal! venga Rona... ¿podemos pasárnoslo esta noche bien y encargarnos mañana de lo demás?--dice mirándole a la cara Malfue a Rona.

-¡Sabes que no te diré que nooo¡¡Tonntoo!!!-y le da un beso.

Espaidermen se queda boquiabierto mirando por la ventanilla del coche...

-Vaya día tan estupendo¡ahora solo faltan dos geys restregándome que mi vida es una mierda!-solo le ocurrió decir en voz baja.

Entonces el coche siguió volando asta un hostal de altos vuelos.

----

Mensaje de muaknak para AleChan y Laslu: AAAAAAAAAAH!! (histeria).

Traducción del mensaje de muaknak para AleChan y Laslu: muaknak os da las gracias por vuestros reviews, esta "mu" emocianada y alegre y espera que os este gustando el fic.

muaknak: ¬¬

GaretClaus: lalala...

-----


	4. Don Froto de los Bolsos y

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 4: Don Froto de los Bolsos y Agaporn de la Panza

-Agaporn… sígueme…vamos siguemeee! -decía Froto-bolsos en un caballo alto delgaducho y blanco.

-Lo intento…pero este burro ¡va a su bola!-y el burro se iba hacia los lados y se inclino a comer hierba.-lo ves…hace lo que quiere… pero vaya esa comida tiene buena pinta… -decía Agaporn mirando unas setas jugosas escondidas entre los hierbajos y los sapos del riachuelo.

-La verdad es que llevamos ya un día sin descanso por este caminito… deberíamos coger algo para comer…

Los dos bajaron de las monturas y empezaron a coger comida y alimentos… frutitos rojos. Setas jugosas y unos sapos brillantes, lo guardaron todo en una bolsita y fueron a buscar un buen sitio para encender una hoguera.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos encontrar ese anillo?-preguntó Agaporn curioso.

-La verdad es que no lo tengo seguro…podremos morir por estas tierras... es muy peligroso por eso tenemos que tener cuidado.-dice Froto encendiendo el fuego.

-La verdad es que he oído que por aquí ahí muchos peligros... que ahí serpientes que te pueden atacar por la espalda, ¡Serpientes muy muy muy malas!-dice lavando las setas con un cachito de la botella de agua.

-Esto tiene muy buena pinta…podemos enyesar a comer ya que Ahí que reponer fuerzas...tenemos que estar atentos, no ahí distracciones posibles, he intenta que tu burro me siga ¿vale?- comenta Froto tragándose dos setas de un golpe y empezando a comer patas de rana en su jugo.

Al cabo de un rato ya han terminado de comer. Y acababan de echarse una siesta.

-¡Ayyyy colega! ¡¡¡No sabia que todo era tan bonitoo!!!-¡dice Agaporn partiéndose el culo.

-¡¡¡Jajaja!!! Mira un caballo mas pequeño que el mío... ¡¡¡y mas orejón!!! ¡Orejas soplillo! ¡¡¡Que eres un orejas!!!! Jajajaja-dice Froto rebozándose y señalando al burro, y el burro le miraba con cara extraña.-Oye... ¡¡¡¿Porque no jugamos a montar a caballito?!!!--dice arrimándose al burro.

-Vale… pero nosotros los yevaaaamooosss… jajajajajaja… enga subiiir!--dice Agaporn cogiendo al caballo que estaba ya asustado pero que no se defendió.

Iban por el camino llevando a los caballos a cuestas y diciendo tonterías...

-Vaya colega… esas setas están ¡muy muy buenas! Podríamos venderlas…seguro que sacaríamos una pasta por ellas...-decía Agaporn arrastrándose ya por el suelo.

-Y las ranas… estaban tan jugosas… tan buenas… tan tiernas...cuando me miraban con esos ojillos preciosos negros...y esos cuerpos...tan estirados...tan lubricados... yo... no se... como he podido hacerlo... soy... un asesinooo...¡¡¡un asesinoooo!!!-decía Froto llorando a mares y sollozando gallos terribles y la voz era horriblemente desagradable y ¡¡¡roncosa!!!-¡¡¡¡¡¡soooyyyy un asesinillooooooooo!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaajaaaajaaaaaaaáaa!!!!!!

-Escuchaaaaaa... ¡¡¡escuchaaaaaa!!! ¿No oyes unos ruidos estraños?-decía Agaporn mirando a todos los lados.

-Siii... mi... mi...¡¡¡miraaaa!!! Son son son...¡¡¡giganteeeessss!!! ¡¡¡Son trols gigantes!!! Ay que ir por ellos...-dice Froto-bolsos dejando al burro y subiéndose a su caballo. Le da con fuerza y el caballo sale corriendo a toda fuerza hacia los trols. Y en una lejanía, estaba Agaporn en su burro esperando ver que le pasaba y por que atacaba una casita humilde.

Froto-bolsos se pego un castañazo que se quedo inconsciente... entonces Agaporn fue con el burro hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente y lo cogió, cuando lo metió encima del burro… este le dio una coz en venganza de la burla y los dos cayeron tó pelotazos e inconscientes en el suelo.


	5. Abriendo la puerta de atrás

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 5: Abriendo la puerta de atrás

Entraron tres en un garito de música extraña y aires muy pijos… donde solo habitaba la presencia masculina… el famoso ¡"Petamenkul"!

-Bueno fiera… ya hemos llegado ¿preparado para pasártelo en grande?-dicen Rona y Mal.

-Mmm no se... esperaba mas... tías en bolas bailando alrededor de una barra.

-Aggg… no por favor… este estilo esta mejor… lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar… dentro de poco empieza lo bueno ¡¡¡machoootee!!!-dice Rona dándole una palmada en el culo que lo desconcierta.

Espaidermen se acerca a la barra y le pide una cerveza fresca para olvidar los males pero el camarero le mira con una cara sonriente...

-Lo siento ¡¡ladroonn!!! Aquí no estas en el bar de la esquina de casa de tu abuela que le gusta andar con batín y tener un perrito que le guste coger el periódico y traerle las zapatillas cuando esta lloviendo cuando tu estas en el bar de la esquina bebiendo tus diez cervecitas... aquí estas en el garito mas famoso del barrio... y te digo que nuestra bebida mas famosa recomendable para ti es la ¡_Xiripoya lubricada con unas cuantas burbujitas_! ¡Seguro que te va a gustar!-le dice guiñándole un ojo y gruñendo.

Espaidermen no sabe que decir así que se coge su bebida ya servida y se va a la mesa. Mientras observa que Ron y Mal están bailando muy pegados… empieza a arrepentirse de haberse subido al coche.

Sigue bebiendo su _xiri_ con _lubri_ y al rato empieza a sentir un calentón…

-Madre mía siento que me va a estallar el corazón... esto… me gusta… no puedo parar de moverme... necesito adrenalina…-dice Espaidermen bailando con Ron y Malfue-Esto me gusta... todo empieza a parecerme perfecto... mi mujer era una...-para de hablar para darle otro sorbo-¡¡¡¡¡¡eraaa una zooooooorraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

-¡Así se habla! Sabes que tienes que hacer… es abrirte a otro mundo y abrir tu mente a nuevas experiencias...y dejar abierta tu puerta de atrás... ¿¿¿ya me entiendes no???-dice Rona abrazando a Mal y dándole un beso-Ya se lo que puedes hacer… en la entrada están usando a dos chicos como alfombras… puedes recogerlos y desahogarte como mas te plazca.

-Creo que es una buena idea… ¡necesito descargarme o moriré! Y ahora estoy...-para, para terminarse el culin de su mega vaso.- ahora estoy descontrolado y ¡¡¡¡me da igual todoooo!!!! ¡¡¡Wwooooooojuuuujuuuujuuuooo!!!-dice saliendo para la puerta de entrada para recoger a los chicos.

-Vaya… yo sabia que tantas mallas eran por algo… solo había que espabilarlo y sacar el gay que lleva dentro.-dice Malfue.

-Ay cari si es que eres el mejor mago... con tu varita y tu... otra varita... jejejeje.-dice Rona cogiéndolo y bailando.

La noche pasa muy rápidamente entre músicas bailes _sobeteos_ y tres desahogándose en el hostal de arriba hasta el amanecer.


	6. ¡¡¡LO ENCONTRAMOS!

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 6: ¡¡¡LO ENCONTRAMOS!!!

El sol empieza a asomar y los pajarillos empiezan a cantar y a despertar el personal.

-Vaya... estoy muy... cansado... ¡me duele la cabeza! Esos...trols… eran bastante fuertes.-dice Froto frotándose la cabeza.

-Oye Froto... no eran trols… era una casita de las afueras.

-Que dices Agaporn… ¡tú estabas muy drogado para apreciar esos enormes trols que nos querían cegar con las luces de la magia! yo tuve valor para defendernos.

-Vaya estoy a gusto, seguro que cuando caímos la amable señora de la casita que ¡¡¡Tuuuu atacaste sin piedad!!! Nos recogió y nos acostó para descansar...-dice Agaporn levantándose y bostezando.

-¿Pero porque estamos juntos en la misma cama?-dice froto mirándolo-¿¿¿y... y... porque estas desnudo???

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ay dios mío, ay dios miooo!!!!!!-dice Agaporn tapándose.-Eso digo yo… ¡espero que no hayamos hecho nada de que arrepentirnos! ¡Ay dios mio! -dice mirando por toda la habitación, y divisa unas mallas azules y rojas tiradas por ahí.-Oye, ¡eso no es mío!

-¡Ni mío tampoco!-reniega Froto.-Seguro que serán de la señora que según tu nos a recogido en su humilde casa y nos habrá hecho un trabajillo extra… jejeje...

-Al menos algo seria algo… saber eso ya no me asusta tanto el hecho de que tu y yooo...-se interrumpe cuando abre la sabana y en vez de una mujer se encuentra con un chico joven tendido, durmiendo boca abajo completamente desnudo. Vuelve a taparlo… -¡¡¡¡¡Ay dios mío!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ay dios miooo!!!!! ...que...que que... ¡¡¡¡ay dios mío!!!!

-Cállate… seguro que aún estamos un poco drogados y no podemos ver bien… seguro que es una visión equivocada… dame esa manta.-la coge y lo vuelve a destapar, al ver k el chico seguía ahí, lo vuelve a tapar.-¡¡¡¡Ay dios mio no!!!!!

¡Ay dios mio k me da algo¡

Agaporn se da la vuelta para vomitar y Froto-bolsos no puede aguantar su cara de incredulidad sin dejar de mirar el chico hasta que puede decir algo.-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! -grita mientras se levanta de la cama y empieza a correr en circulo-¡¡¡dios mío nooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Dios mío dios mío!!!! ¡¡Pero me siento!! ¡¡¡Ay ay ay!!! -dice tocando se por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona intima, se la toca y luego va hacia tras-¡¡¡¡Ay dios mío!!!! ¡¡¡¡Quiero morir!!!! -dice llorando amares-Este tío... este tío…

-¡¡¡¡¡Me a petado el culo!!!!!-dice Agaporn tocándose también y bañándose en un mar de lagrimas-Dios mío… ¡¡¡por mi Culo abierto me podrías inflar como a una colchoneta!!!

-¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que hemos hecho!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Que hemos hechoo!!!!!!-dice froto abrazándose a Agaporn!!!¡¡¡¡-Dios mío amigoo!!!!

-¡A estas serpientes me refería yo! Que te tacaban por detrás…¡¡¡¡hemos caído en una buena trampa!!!! ¡¡¡¡Dios miooo dios miooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡No siento las nalgas!!!! ¡¡¡¡No las sientoo!!!-dice poniéndose de rodillas

Entre las sabanas se oyen murmullos y el chico se levanta.

-¡Eeeeh chicos! ¡No empezar la fiesta sin-dice Espaider mirando el panorama. Agaporn agachado desnudo enfrente a Froto que esta de pie y desnudo también.

-¡¡¡¡Tuuu!!!!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo -tú has sido el culpable violador... mi culo es un telescopio… ¡ahora podrías mirar por el!-dice Froto-bolsos lleno de rabia abalanzándose sobre él. Agaporn iba detrás pero de repente entra un hombre fornido, de pelo rubio largo, raza elfica y muy buena planta.

-Lo siento chicos las diversión a terminado, debéis abandonar el hostal. Dentro de un rato os agradecería que bajarais a recepción para pagar la habitación, gracias-y cierra la puerta.

-Bueno chicos, ya habéis oído-dice Espaidermen quitándose las manos de los otros del cuello.-Tenemos que desalojar y lo mejor es no perder el tiempo ¿no chicos?

Ellos se levantan con rapidez y empiezan a vestirse.

-¿Pero quedice de hostal? ¡¡¡Si esto es una humilde casita de campo!!!-dice Agaporn asomándose ala ventana y observando que estaba en un primer piso y el cartel del hostal de ¡¡"Petamenkul"!! muy iluminado.-¡¿Como hemos llegado asta aquí?!

-A vosotros os estaban usando de alfombra… estabais ahí tirados y yo os e dado una oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida de nuevo ¡como yo! Al menos me gustaría excusar un gracias o algo-dice Espaidermen ya vestido.

-Tú eres un sin verguen... dice Agaporn impedido por la mano de Froto.

-Déjalo amigo… no pierdas el tiempo con esta nenaza que nos a tatuado el _ojete_, ahora debemos bajar y pagar y seguir con nuestro trabajo…¡no debemos perder el tiempo!

Bajan los tres lo mas rápido posible hasta recepción.

-Muy bien chicos... ¿¿¿una noche agradable???-pregunta el elfo picarón.

-Mmmm... baaah… ¡no fue para tanto!-dice Espaidermen.

-Encima tienes cara de decir...-dice Agaporn levantando el puño pero nuevamente fue impedido por Froto.

-Déjalo… ¡al menos que piense que algo en la vida lo a hecho bien! ¡¡Humf!!

-¡¡¡Vaya vaya!!! Veo que ay una pequeña discusión... yo siempre e pensado que un trío es difícil de mantener. -comenta el elfo sonriendo.

-Mejor dinos el precio y ¡¡¡¡cállate!!!!-grita desagradable Agaporn.

-Son mil euros entre los tres.

-¡Vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí! -dice Froto rebuscando en su bolso-Vaya no lo encuentro. Mira a ver si lo tienes tu… ¡y no me intentes engañar!

Agaporn mira en su bolso-Non non… aquí tampoco ay nada… ¡me parece que nuestra colega tendrá que pagar por todos! ¡Al menos que nos pague algo!

-Pues… jeje...vaya… mi cartera esta en el coche de unos amigos, tendría que ir a buscarla…-empieza Espaidermen a sudar un poco.

-Vaya chicos, pues entonces tendré que acompañaros para verificar si lo que me decís es realmente cierto y ¡no me la queréis meter dobla!-dice el elfo.

-¡Ojalá a mi me la hubieran _metio doblá_ y nunca hubiera _entrao_ por donde no debia!

-¡Basta ya Agaporn! ¡Hagamos como que nunca nos a pasado nada!-le agarra froto de la cabeza-¡Ahora vamos a ver a donde nos lleva este panoli!

Todos van hacia el aparcamiento que ahora esta vigilado por unos enanos matones. Conocidos por ser buenos luchadores y vigilantes.

-Gipli… ¿sabes donde esta el coche que aparcó en este numero ayer por la noche a la una?-le pregunta el elfo al enano.

-¡Pues ese coche se ha ido hará dos horas por ahí!

-¡¡¡Que dices... no puede ser… allí tenia todas mis cosas!!!--empieza desesperarse Espaidermen… que mira a los otros dos y les hace señales de empezar a correr… los otros ven que no ay mas remedio y empiezan a correr. Froto empieza a silbar y aparece un caballo luminoso por la colina y a medida que se va acercando se hace mas enclenque y larguirucho. Pero los tres suben con fuerza y el caballo acompañado del burro empieza acorrer a toda velocidad… pero el elfo y el enano detrás cogen el burro ¡¡¡¡y empiezan a perseguirlos por las montañas!!!! Las montañas empezaban a tener precipicios y poco a poco había una colina que no tenia para seguir corriendo… por lo cual el caballo cayo al vació… y cuando creían que habían muerto, sienten que rebotan y caen al suelo lentamente, cuando miran a su alrededor ven un sofá... una tele… unos kikos...

-¿¿Vaya… esto...que es?????- dice Froto mirando a todos los lados.

-Parece una casa en una grieta entre montaña y montaña…-dice Agaporn.

-¿Y ese quien e?-dice Espaidermen señalando a un ser horrendo y podrido que daba chillidos de placer.

-Es miiiiooooooo-decía-es ¡¡¡¡¡¡miiioooo!!!!!!

Froto-bolsos se acerca a el y le quita el anillo rápidamente mientras Agaporn le sujeta de los brazos.

-Vaya… esto parece el anillo del placer ¿no?--dice Espaidermen mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Pues este anillo ahora nos pertenece como paga por permanecer en el hostal!-grita el elfo quitándoles el añillo y guardándoselo en el bolso.

-Espera… ese anillo podría complacer a mi maestro... si se lo llevo me respetaría un poco más y me daría más enseñanzas. Elfo...enano Gipli... devolvernos este anillo y acompañarnos hasta nuestro castillo, mi maestro le dará una buena suma de dinero… pero solo si decís que nos habéis protegido… no tenéis que decir donde trabajáis ni donde nos habéis visto ¿ok?-replica Froto recuperando el anillo

-Esta bien… haremos lo que dices… pero yo soy un enano mas importante que este elfo de pacotilla... mi cargo es mas importante por eso exijo mas dinero.-dice el enano Gipli.

-De eso nada mi cargo es mas importante… además soy yo que exijo el dinero.

-Bueno… lo importante es que os vamos a pagar… ¡pongámonos en marcha!- dice Froto y Agaporn lo sigue, soltando a Gollum que estaba tan demacrado de placer que no los podía seguir. Emprenden el viaje a través de las colinas, montañas y pueblos hasta llegar al castillo; entran por la puerta hasta el maestro de barbas grises Tangalf "el proxeneta".

-Maestro, aquí os hemos traído a unas humildes personas que nos han salvado la vida en este largo viaje. Nos gustaría que le dierais una recompensa para que tuvieran una buena visión de usted maestro…-dice agachándose Froto-bolsos.

-Vaya… gracias por acompañar a mis viajeros… pero... Froto… ¡eres un incompetente! ¡¡¡Te dije que me trajeras a un ayudante para mi prostíbulo!!! Os daré una recompensa…. pero tenéis que volver al viaje.

-No señor… no hace falta-dice Agaporn.-os hemos traído a un ayudante-le señala a Espaidermen-y también un anillo que da placer. Así podrá usarlo… ¡seguro que le gustara mas y estará mas contento!

-Perdona… ¿que dices tu de ayudante?-dice Espaidermen desconcertado.

-Espera… te enseñare una cosa por si interesa-Froto saca un anuncio para ser el ayudante del maestro. Y se lo enseña.

-Vaya… parece bastante interesante… pero antes me gustaría algo a cambio-dice Espaidermen.-me gustaría que me proporcionara unas buenas telas de arañas para que pueda ser el de antes. ¡Y le podré ayudar todo lo que quiera!-y mientras decía esto Espaidermen se dio cuenta de que con las telas se podría vengar de esos dos que le dejaron tirado.

-Vale... te las proporcionare… y así podrás conseguirme mas chicas para mi harén. Yo ahora me voy a dentro a probar este anillo.-empieza a entrar en la habitación Tangalf.

-Espere, espere señor -dice el elfo…-seria un placer para nosotros ayudarlo a recoger chicas buenas para su harén.

-¿Como te llamas hijo mío?

-¡Leomás! Y mi compañero el enano Gipli.

-Seria un placer pagaros a los tres... cuantos mas ayudantes ¡mas chicas para probar mi anillo mágico!-y diciendo esto entra en su habitación dando un portazo.


	7. El Anuncio

**-PRETTY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PROSTÍBULOS-**

CAPITULO 7: El Anuncio

Rona y Malfue estaban otra vez de vuelta en el castillo, y después de volver a preparar las maletas por cuarta vez… decidieron ir a visitar a su compañera Ermiñon a ver si estaba mejor, que por lo visto aun estaba en observación.

-Sin el añillo nunca la podré despertar…-seguía diciendo Potter.

-¡Lo único que hemos conseguido es poner anuncios en los periódicos!-dice Rona.

-Pues haber si funciona… por nuestra culpa Ermiñon se a quedado así… necesitamos alguna pista… hasta ahora solo damos palos de ciegos y se quedaron los dos sentados en la oscuridad de la sala acompañando a Ermiñon que aun estaba desmayada.

Alguien contiene el periódico en las manos… y esboza una sonrisa.

-Vaya... mi tesoooooroo... necesito llamarlos.-Gollum coge el teléfono y marca el número del anuncio.-Hola... mmmsss... soy... soy Gollum...creo que tengo... una idea de donde puede estar el anillo... siii... claro... acudiré a la dirección.

Ya en el castillo Joputards 2…

-¡Potter… Potter!... creo que tenemos una pista de donde puede estar el anillo.-dice Rona corriendo hacia Potter.

-¿Y como lo habéis descubierto?

-Han respondido a nuestro anuncio en el periódico, ahora mismo debe estar viniendo hacia aquí, ¡podremos conseguir la cura para Ermiñon!

Tocan a la puerta, en un santiamén Rona abre la puerta.

-Hola soy Gollum y se donde esta el anillo.-dice Gollum sentándose rápidamente.

-Vaya...-dice Malfue en voz baja…-este engendro necesita una buena manicura y un exfoliante…por favoorr que peeeste.-y gira la cara hacia un lado horrorizado.

-Mi tesooro... me lo quitaron unos hombres muy fuertes, un enano... un elfo… un humano, uno mediano y un... extraño hombree con… unas mallas rojas y azuless... ¡¡¡¡¡se llevaron mi tesoooroooo!!!!!-se hecha aun lado a llorar.

-Vaya… ese de las mallas creo que lo conocemos ¿no cariño? ¿no es... Espaidermen? ¡¡¡si que lo es!!!-dice Rona.-Oooh dios miooo, oh dios mio, o sea que... nos ha roba que encontrarle pedirle, perdón y que nos devuelva el anillo... ¿sabes...sabes a donde se dirigieron?

-Pues por el camino que han cogido solo da hasta un castillo… creo que se llamaaa... Joputards… del Señor de los Prostíbulos.

-Vaya… mi enemigo… siempre tuvo mas chicas que yo… nunca e podio superarlo... pero también tengo mi reino de chicas... ¿¿¿o sea que a sido el quien tiene ahora en su poder el anillo??? no lo podemos permitir… ¡¡¡¡Rona!!!! ¡¡¡Malfue!!!!! y tu... emmm... engendro... necesito que vayáis a recuperarlo, ir en busca de Tangalf "el proxeneta".-dice potter.-bueno si de paso me podéis conseguir algunas chicas... jejejeje-observa que le miran con cara de "no flipas"-bueno… vale... noo… noo...

Rona y Malfue emprendieron el viaje siguiendo a Gollum.

Han pasado unos cuantos días de camino porque se quedaron sin gasolina en el coche volador.

Se asoman a través de unas colinas y ya divisan Joputards.

Mientras en Joputards...

Espaidermen y los demás llegaban con mas chicas... Espaidermen volvía atener sus hilos de arañas.

-¡Allí están… allí esta Espaidermen…¡-dice Rona-¿crees que debemos acercarnos y dialogar?

-Creo que si… --responde Malfue.

-No… ¡no creo que sea una buena ideaaa!-replica Gollum pero no obtiene respuesta… no le hicieron caso y se levantaron dispuesto a acercarse.

Espaidermen observa desde la lejanía y consiguió saber de quien se trataban.

-Son esos malditos traidores que me emborrascaron y me dejaron tirado… ¡¡¡esto no va a quedar así!!!!-extiende las manos y le salen las telas atrapándolos a los dos y enrollándolos mientras los acercaban rápidamente.-¡¡¡vosotros malditos traidores!!!! ¡Que hacéis aquí! ¡Espero por vuestro bien que me hayáis traído mis cosas!

-Ve… veras… nosotros no te dejamos tirado… teníamos que cumplir nuestra búsqueda… pero me parece que lo que buscábamos… veras... lo... lo tienes tu... -dice Rona.

-¿¿Y que tengo yo???

-Pues un anillo... nosotros necesitamos ese anillo para despertar a una amiga que esta profundamente dormida y no puede despertarse… nuestro maestro lo necesita.

--maestro k maestro?

-Nosotros hemos sido enviados por Potter para encontrar el anillo que el invento y lo perdió...

-Essto parece todo una mafia… lo mejor es que os lleve delante de mi jefe... ¡el decidirá que hacer!

Espaidermen los llevo asta Tangalf…

-Jefe… estos dicen ser los ayudantes de Potter buscando el anillo que tienes.

-¿Los ayudantes? vaya chicos me venís al pelo… además de ser los ayudantes de mi rival… tengo supuestamente su anillo…su castillo… ¡y ahora os podré canjear por unas cuantas chicas suyas!-dice riéndose Tangalf.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la espera de la segunda parte…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
